


Let's Raise A Little Hell

by slytherclaw13



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bonnie & Clyde, M/M, Period-Typical Homophobia, Violence, for some reason, they're in texas
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-18
Updated: 2016-06-18
Packaged: 2018-07-15 19:08:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7234963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slytherclaw13/pseuds/slytherclaw13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"This paper says we're brothers, but thissun says we're 'old school chums gone wild'"<br/>"Any of them called us 'those meddlin queers' yet?"<br/>~~<br/>Bonnie and Clyde AU: Dan and Phil go on a crime spree disturbingly similar to that of Bonnie and Clyde in depression era Texas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let's Raise A Little Hell

Daniel wasn’t meant to be on Herbert Street that evening. He was meant to be at Louise’s house, helping her with her busted arm or cooking dinner, looking for another job since he’d been fired from the diner (it wasn’t his fault that out of town jasper hadn’t known chitterlings were pork guts. Still, he’d been fired for the resulting outburst all the same.)  Hell, if it wasn’t for Darcy, she wouldn’t have dragged him to the Watson house in the first place. But there he was, stirring hot chocolate over at the stove, while Lou chattered with her beau at the kitchen table and bounced Darcy on her knees.

“Louuuuu,” he whined, “It’s getting late. Don’t you think we should be heading home soon?”

“We’ll be leaving when I’m good and ready Daniel. I need some time with this littl’un here” Darcy giggled as her mom continued to bounce her up and down “Besides, we’ve got at least an hour until sunset” 

“I ‘spose,” he sighed, “Matt, you want any cocoa? Or are you one of those coffee drinkin’ fellas?”

“I’ll certainly take a cuppa, thanks. Why don’t you sit down with us, take the load off?” Daniel shrugged.

“Naw, I’m fine standin’. Can’t explain it, but I’m jittery as all get out,” he sighed. “You ever feel like you can smell a storm comin’, and for the rest of the day you can’t sit still?” Lou paused and blinked slowly, about to speak only to be cut off.

“In all honesty bud, I haven’t the foggiest idea what you mean. Just sit down, have a drink. It’ll calm you down.” Daniel nodded and sat down at the table, hands wrapped around a mug of cocoa, waiting for the feeling to go away.  There was leisurely chatter around the table as the sun fell slowly in the January sky and Darcy fell slowly into sleep. Dan stood up and stretched out his gangly limbs.

“Here Lou,” he said, offering his arms for the sleeping child to nestle in, “I’ll put Darcy to bed, and you and Matthew can get things finished out here. What with your arm, and all” 

“Why Daniel Howell, bless your heart, helping out your poor, invalid best friend in her time of need” Louise lifted her free arm dramatically, “Whatever could I do without your kindness?” 

“Well ma’am, I could do without the sass. Maybe next time I won’t help out my poor invalid best friend in her time of need,” he shot back with a quiet giggle, leaving down the hall to tuck the snoring baby in for the night.

Daniel always wondered when he’d finally settle down and have a family of his own. He'd been married before, to a young lady from high school, but she'd left a while ago-he hadn't seen her since, God, was it 1928 by now? This, of course, didn't lend itself to popping out a couple young'uns to work the family farm-and, what with the current state of the country, who could afford that many mouths to feed? Why, he’d never settle, he suddenly decided with conviction. He’d tuck Darcy into bed and leave the thought of his once-wife and family behind him.  

But, of course, the storm was already coming.

* * *

 

When Daniel returned, there was a strange man-well, a man he didn’t recognize- sitting at the table, Daniel’s cup of cocoa in hand, chatting with Matthew and Lou as though they were all the best of friends.

“Yeah, I left them rangers behind down in Fort Worth. You believe it? They wanted to take me in for  _ the turkeys  _ of all things! Take me in for grand larceny, bank robbery, but  _ turkeys?  _ I’d rather go down to Hell and shake the hand of the Devil himself than go away for stolen turkeys.” The man chuckled, and took another swig out of Daniel’s cocoa. “I swear Matt, good for you for getting out of Buck’s gang when you did. The decline of police work these days is practically insulting”

He placed down his mug and turned to face Daniel, who was grateful to finally get a better look at this stranger. He was tall, much like Daniel, though (he noted smugly) he was probably just the slightest bit taller. His hair was dark ebony and long, and it was swept away from his face differently from the way most young men Daniel knew handled their hair. Finally, they locked eyes. His eyes were a shocking shade of blue-he had never left Dallas before, certainly never seen a coast, but he was absolutely certain that these eyes were the exact color of the ocean. 

“I don’t think we’ve met,” the stranger said as he stood, “I’m Phillip. Go by Phil, mostly.” He offered his hand, which Daniel took.

“Hi…” Daniel stammered “I’m Daniel. Go by Daniel.” He paused, unsure why he’d suddenly lost his ability to speak, “Um...what brings you round these parts?” 

“Oh,” Phil said, “I’m just passing through town,” he lowered his voice so only Daniel could hear, “Might have to stick around a bit. I didn’t expect such a handsome young fella to be hangin’ round here. Tell me Danny, you married?” Phil reached forward and tucked a stray hair out of Daniel’s eyes.

“N-no,” he stammered. This, of course, was technically untrue, but he thought that ‘I haven’t seen my wife since before the market crashed’ was a good enough equivalent to ‘single’. He moved to cover his wedding band, suddenly overly conscious of its weight on his left hand.

“Well then,” said Phil, “This just got interesting.” With that, he bid Lou and Matt farewell and headed towards the door.

* * *

About a week later, he started getting letters at Lou’s house.

_ Danny,  _

_ Thought I’d let you know, those damn coppers caught up with me. Turns out, they were more upset about the armed robbery than the turkeys.  _

_ ~Phil _

_ Danny, _

_ God, this place is terrible. I know we only met the once, but thinking of you is what’s keeping me sane in this hellhole. Can’t wait to see you, once I’m on the outside. _

_ ~Phil _

_ Danny, _

_ Do you believe in fate? Love at first sight? Do you believe in going against God? _

_ ~Phil _

_ Danny, _

_ Please, Danny. Let me know you’re getting these. Let me know you’re thinking about me. Let me know there’s something to get me through this place.  _

_ ~Phil _

_ Phil, _

_ I don’t believe in fate or love at first sight, don’t believe much in God neither. All I know is, I’m waiting for you on the other side. _

_ -Daniel _

_ Danny, _

_ Thank the Lord.  _

_ I can’t tell you ‘bout what’s going on here, but I promise. I’m taking care of it. I’ll be out soon as I can take care of some business. _

_ ~Phil _

_ Danny, _

_ I’m comin’ home. _

_ ~Phil _

 

**Author's Note:**

> i don't even know man. it's literally 4 am. this is either the BEST IDEA EVER or the greatest mistake of my life and i guess we'll find out together.  
> also: i'm gonna try and follow the actual Bonnie and Clyde story as close as possible. may god have mercy on my soul.


End file.
